Kagura
Kagura (神楽 Kagura ) is a member of the Yorozuya and the main female protagonist of Gintama. Background She is an Amanto from the Yato Tribe. During her childhood Kagura lived in the slums of a faraway planet with her father, mother and older brother. At one point in her life her older brother Kamui attempted to kill their father Umibouzu, however he failed and only managed to cut off his father's arm. This caused Umibouzu to go berserk and he nearly killed Kamui but was stopped by Kagura. Soon after that, Umibozu left the family. In fear that he might harm her unintentionally just like Kamui, Umibozu left to avoid further destroying his family . While at home, Kagura is left with taking care of her sick mother and she would wait for Umibouzu to come back from his alien hunting work. Kagura calls her mother 'Mummy' and she remember her as a beautiful woman. Her mother died of illness when Kagura was very young. Knowing her brother and father weren't around, She travelled to Earth to start a new life. Kagura has a number of pets named 'Sadaharu No.X' before the current Inugami Sadaharu came along. Previous pets all died because of her own inability to control her massive strength and killing the pets inadvertently. 'Sadaharu No. 28' was the latest deceased addition in the form of a dung beetle. 'Sadaharu No.1' was a rabbit. Appearance Kagura has vermilion red hair and ocean blue eyes. She typically wears a red ''cheongsam'' with yellow piping. She has red hair, which is tied in two knots to the sides of her head and are covered with ornaments. When outside, she's usually seen carrying a purple umbrella around, which works as protection from the sun. Throughout the series, she grows a bit. * Grows throughout the series, being initially 155 cm but then later on closer to Shinpachi's height. ** In the timeskip arc, when she is 16, she was taller than him, at 170 cm of height. Throughout the series she is seen wearing various disguises and has been shown in different styles for gags. Personality Kagura can be described as naive to a fault as seen in her introduction where she was manipulated by a gang on the pretense that she was justly protecting them. She refuses to accept her legacy as a yato, and just wants to live as a normal girl. Although she doesn't like violence, she clearly use violence to solve her problems which Hasegawa Taizou labeled her as 'ultra hot (tempered/aggressive) China girl'. She often gets into quarrel with Shinpachi and Okita and she always hits them mercilessly. She has a sharp tongue and isn't afraid to speak her mind or insult people even if its to strangers. She would often swallow everything Gintoki says and regurgitates them ad hoc as a form of advice, sometimes in inappropriate context. She acts very "unlady like" in terms of the ways she speaks and in certain things she does such as vomiting or picking her nose. However, she is still a young girl who likes others to pamper her and on some occasions has shown to have a girly side. Although she doesn't act like she cares (such as beating up Shinpachi), she loves the Yorozuya and becomes even stronger and determined to protect her loved ones. She loves eating and seems to have an insatiable appetite, with a particular fondness for rice and sukonbu. She has strong 'maternal instincts' as seen in various parts of the anime, for example she wanted to breast feed "Gin's" child in Episode 51. Has an obsession with big breasts like Sarutobi Ayame's. She even adds oranges to her chest in Episode 138 when talking about the 'fleshy woman' in the photo. Strength & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to the yato blood running through her veins she is exceptionally strong, but can also lose control of her power and "awaken", when her friends are in serious danger.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 26, Lesson 219, p. 8. Her innate Yato killer instincts are generally suppressed because she doesn't like it, but is frequently overtly released when giving Shinpachi a thrashing every now and then. However, her instincts fully woke up in Yoshiwara Blaze arc in her battle with Abuto when he hurt Shinpachi who came to assist Kagura. In the Benizakura arc, she has shown amazing healing abilities after Kijima Matako shot her. Kagura was able catch the bullets with her hands and mouth. She also carries an umbrella around, as protection for the sun, since the Yato species are averse to sunlight. The umbrella also acts as a weapon that can fire bullets like a machine-gun. Even without her umbrella, Kagura is an incredible close range fighter. In the Bentendo Owee chapter, her fighting ability enabled her to be the first to defeat the final boss/Maou. Relationships Family * Umibouzu: Her biological father. She feels embarrassed in his presence because of his baldness. She would call Umibouzu as 'Papi' and after his hair is all gone, calls him Hage (literally meaning bald-head). Kagura's dream is to travel with him to become the best female alien hunter. * Kamui: Her biological older brother. She calls her brother Aniki (a.k.a. older brother). She hates him for leaving their mother bedridden but actually she cares for him very much. Umibouzu highlighted that Kagura, in spite saying she hates Kamui, greatly wanted to save him from his destructiveness, in Episode 146. Friend & Allies * Sakata Gintoki: Their relationship seems to be more like that of a "father-daughter kind" even though it isn't really nothing that simple. She greatly admires the man she calls "Gin-chan" and has picked up several of Gintoki's habits such as laziness and picking her nose. She wanted to wean Gintoki off strawberry milk in Episode 58. They do many different gags together and are usually partners in crime. As the series progresses, it could even be said that Kagura is a mini Gintoki. * Shimura Shinpachi: Shinpachi is like a brother to Kagura, although Kagura is often not polite to him and even bullies him. However in Yoshiwara Arc when Shinpachi was going to die, Kagura's true powers and abilities were awakened and Shinpachi's voice reached her mind, stopping her frenzied attacks. * Sadaharu: This Sadaharu is actually the 27th Sadaharu of pets she ever had. Since her another 27 (there's Sadaharu 28, 'killed' by Sougo) has been dead, she badly treasures Sadaharu #27. She also likes Sadaharu, the Yorozuya pet and mascot, and while Gintoki and Shinpachi always seem to have a hard time controlling him, she does it with ease, something that may have to do with her gargantuan strength. * Shimura Tae: If Shinpachi is like a brother, then Otae is like a big sister for her. Kagura respects (and is scared of) Otae as she calls Otae "Anego" (a term usually used by gangsters to women whom they respect). Like many other characters in Gintama, she fears her cookings above all else. * Okita Sougo: They can be viewed as rivals, but are still friends. After the Cherry Blossom party, they would fight whenever they had a chance. she calls him 'Super Sadist'. In Yagyuu arc when Kagura's in danger, he saves her as he said only he is allowed to beat her and in Rokkaku arc when Kagura was shot on the leg being chased by a group of terrorist, Okita helped her escaped as he covered up for her. Kagura is second known female Gintama characters (beside Mitsuba) Sougo apologizing to. * Hasegawa Taizou: Kagura was the one who named Hasegawa as MADAO. * Katsura Kotarou: She also gets along well with Katsura, and he often calls her 'Leader'. She dislikes Katsura's idiocy about as much as Gintoki does. * Soyo Hime: She's the one who introduced Soyo to her favorite food Sukonbu. Kagura helps her for 'being a normal girl' for a day and dealing with the Shinsengumi, and took a purikura with her. They remain in good ties as Soyo even helped them get inside the castle during the Ikokku Keisei arc. * Imai Nobume: The two had been on good terms especially towards their mutual hatred for Sougo. Together with Soyo Hime, the three are called, "Sadistic Sisterhood Three". Enemies *'Kijima Matako:' During Benizakura arc, she was Kagura's primary opponent, much like Henpeita was Shinpachi's *'Abuto:' A fellow Yato clansman. She and Shinpachi fought against Yato veteran who clearly overpowered them. When Shinpachi was almost killed by Abuto, Kagura lost all her sanity which led her to surrender herself to Yato's destructive nature. Her newly awakened, destructive power allowed her to defeat Abuto without much of an effort. He also noted that Kagura was also capable of defeating Hosen. Story She travelled to Earth with no money and no job would hire a little girl. Kagura helped some local gangs while she she only knows fighting. The gang provided food and shelter and manipulated her in order to gain more turf and name. Kagura gotten tired of violence, decided to ran away. She first encountered Gintoki when Gintoki thought he ran over Kagura with his scooter. While Gintoki appeared not interested in helping Kagura escape, Shinpachi tried to help Kagura but thery both ended up captured. Gintoki managed to save both of them, Kagura was so impressed that she wanted to learn more about Samurai and Bushido from Gintoki and she intends to stay at Yorozuya forever. She is staying at Gintoki's place at the moment, she sleeps in the cabinet shelf above Sadaharu in the Yorozuya office. Harusame Arc Yorozuya gets their first job to find Kimiko 公子 at a night club but she alongside with Shinpachi were capture by the Harusame. She and Shinpachi was later saved by Gintoki and Katsura. Gengai Arc Rengokukan Arc Memory Loss Arc Kagura and Shinpachi drag an anmesia-stricken Gintoki around town and meet with everyone he knew in hopes of getting lost memories back, but to no avail. When their house becomes a crash landing pad for Sakamoto Tatsuma, Gintoki encourages them to live on without him, but Kagura refuses to leave the yorozuya building remains. She waits for Gin-chan's return, believing even if one branch in his memory tree clings and believes in him, Gin-chan will eventually remember. With a tip from Otose of a silver-haired worker's whereabouts, Kagura and Shipachi arrive just in time to protect Gintoki from harm, only to trigger his memories and become able to walk back home together again. Umibozu Arc Kagura picks up the phone only to mistaken a scam as Gintoki in real trouble with hitting a pregnant woman, and in need of help at the bank! She rushes over and empties a bag of rice all over the floor (pun in Japanese, their "deposit" furikomu, sounds like "swing rice" furikome). A dangerous parasitic alien grabs Kagura and pulls her in, so she grabs Gintoki and Shinpachi so they'll all be eaten, but they're saved... by Umibozu. A father that has been always monster-hunter on other worlds, and now wants to take her back to an empty home. Kagura objects vehemenantly, saying, "Papi does what he wants, I'll also do what I want. I came to Earth of my own accord, I'll leave of my own accord." Her father insists she leave with him, and their building-destroying fight ensues. But once Gintoki tells her leave, Kagura loses heart to continue fighting. They get seats on the next ship out to space, with her father lecturing her not to trust others as they only see a Yato, someone to be used or hated. She looks out the ship's window to see Shinpachi, yelling for her while fending off guards - and then the parasitic alien attacks again, this time much bigger and with much more people in danger. She fights it, and tries to use her strength to help people, but eventually tires, becomes injured, and is absorbed into the alien's core. Then Gintoki taunts her with eating Sukonbu without her, and she erupts free for the food. At the end of the day, one of the letters she tried to send to her father finally reaches him, and he allows her to stay, to train until one day she could accompany him monster-hunting. Go-Ninja Arc Inugami Arc Infant Strife Arc Train Samurai Arc Benizakura Arc Mother Arc Yagyu Arc To win Otae back, Kagura and the others must face off against the Yagyuu in a game in which they must break the opponents' dishes. Before the game even starts, Kagura crushes her own dish when she decides to place it underfoot. Hijikata helps her to find another dish but she insists that she wants to use a really big dish. Ultimately, she attaches two smaller dishes to her chest and Hijikata is forced to use the big dish that she initially wanted. Kagura faces off against Nishino Tsukamu. During the battle, she breaks her wrist and is thrown into Okita, interrupting his own battle. Okita attempts to fix Kagura's wrist by snapping it back but this painful action only incurs Kagura's wrath, causing her to crush Okita's leg in retaliation. Realizing the limitations of their handicaps, they team up against Nishino with Okita atop Kagura's shoulders. The battle is won when Kagura hurls Okita into Nishino, resulting in a double KO. When the two victims are discovered by Kondou and Shinpachi, they are disgusted by the perpetrator's actions. Shinpachi later discovers via a cellphone photo of Kagura standing victorious over the two that Kagura was the one responsible for the two's demise. Hardboiled Detective Arc Fuyo Arc Owee Arc Hasegawa Prosecution Arc Shinsengumi Crisis Arc Ryugujo Arc Guardian Dog Arc Monkey Hunter Arc Ghost Ryokan Arc Kintaro Arc Yoshiwara in Flames Arc Otsu Arc Tama Quest Arc Red Spider Arc Character Poll Arc Rokkaku Arc Kabukicho Stray Cat Arc Diviner Arc Santa Arc Kabukicho Four Devas Arc Glasses Arc Timeskip Arc Scandal Arc Vacation Arc Renho Arc Host Club Arc Kintama Arc When Gintoki first disappeared, Kagura and Shinpachi ordered a replacement from Hiraga Gengai, which, after a few upgrades, became Kintoki. But things got out of hand, and she and Shinpachi were among many who got brainwashed under Sakata Kintoki's hypnosis wave. Their memories were altered so that they believed Kintoki was the true leader of Yorozuya from the very beginning of the anime. They couldn't recognize Gintoki anymore, so when Gintoki attacked Kintoki, they lept to defend Kintoki. But when Gintoki risked his life for a "stranger," they had to help him as well, which left them confused, and even more so when Gintoki left with a sad farewell. They confronted Kintoki in an alley, and he returned all their memories, an experience that knocked them out. Slowly coming back, they realized their big mistake, and with the help of Otae, returned to Gintoki's side. Courtesan of a Nation Arc. Kagura kicks ass. And is a friend of the Shogun's younger sister. Obi-One Kenofi Arc Trivia * Kagura most likely based on "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter 竹取物語": Kaguya Hime. * When disguising, she takes the name "Gura" or "Gurako" * Always adds ''-aru'' in her sentences, something which is believed to be a "Chinese Accent" and speaks in Chinese accent. * She is the first Shonen Jump heroine to vomit. * Based from episode 111, Kagura could do sewing, but managed to sting herself a few times with needle, suggested by bandages on her hands. *Otae is the only woman Kagura is afraid of and respects the most. *Kagura is, by far, the only female since Terakado Tsuu who has worn a shinsengumi uniform, considering that females are not allowed to join shinsengumi. *She is the one who gave Tsukuyo the nickname "Tsukky" *She is also the only woman who has punched and kicked Okita Sougo. *She, along with Nobume and Soyo are called "Sisterhood Sadist Three" by Shinpachi. *Tsukuyo, Nobume, and Kagura called themselves 'Keisei' during the Ikokku Keisei arc, which means 'castle destroyer' based on their intentions to destroy the castle. Keisei may also mean a prostitute/courtesan. *During the Popularity arc, she, at first was on the Yorozuya's side but later on, she defected on their side and joined Diamond Perfume's side. *Based on episode 105, she is shown to be not able to stomach food with mayonaise in it. Kagura ate Hijikata's dango with mayonaise on top and was seen vomiting it. *Katsura calls her 'Leader'. *During her fight against Abuto during the Yoshiwara in Flames arc, there is a difference between the anime and manga when Abuto threw her by her feet and she reappeared once again and spat out something. In the anime, Abuto's ear bled and she spat out blood while in the manga, she bit Abuto's ear and spit it out Battles Quotes *''(To Sadaharu)'' "Sorry, Sadaharu. The umbrella is a little small. But bear with it." *''('To Abuto'') "I stand on the battlefield to protect what's important to me. And if anyone's to stand in my way, I don't care if it's one of my kind, my brother or anyone else... I'll crush them all!" References __INDEX__ Category:Amanto Category:Female Characters Category:Editing needed